


They sense it too

by StarseekerJedi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inquisitors are demigods that defected to the titans, The team are Demigod(expect Hera who a Dryad and Chopper who is a Pegasus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerJedi/pseuds/StarseekerJedi
Summary: Ezra never knew camp half blood...it was destroyed when he was seven but Kanan did





	They sense it too

Ezra shoved his hands into his pockets making sure the money that Hera gave him was still there. They didn’t have much money these days and the woman would probably kill him…. more than she was already going to. The boy was supposed to wait until Zeb or Sabine got back. The teen just wanted to prove that he could do this himself and he wasn’t just ‘monster bait’ as Zeb put it.

He looked down at Hera’s shopping list (Which was written in Latin so no Dyslexia) picking up the few items shoving them into the basket. Ezra’s head snapped up feeling something…strange. He did ignore it for now...no need to panic now. He went over to the checkout counter going up and down on his heels as the cashier checked him out.

“Something wrong kid?” The cashier said. Ezra simply shook his head. 

“Nah just want to get home...my mom’s going to kill me if I don’t get home soon” he said quickly making up an excuse…Mortals wouldn’t really understand his anxiousness and probably would suspect A. he’s insane or B. he’s been kidnapped. He did take the food on the counter only to bunk into a large hooded figure. 

“Uh excuse me…” Ezra said trying to get pass, but the man didn’t let him. He recoiled when he smelled his breath.  
“Dude…. something called toothpaste” he said before…the man started to grow... horns spurting from his head…Minotaur. Crap.  
Ezra did the only logical thing he could think of…he booked it out of the store…Minotaur on his heels. A part of him wondered what this looked like through the mist…but yeah running should focus on that.   
He just continued to run…. he was almost to the hide out…or at least a body of water where he could at least defend himself. Thanks to his father…that was probably the only upside to being the son of a powerful god now. He had some bad ass powers.

Then Ezra did the stupidest thing he has done in his short life.  
He tripped over his shoelaces.... This was not his finest moment as he backed up from the Minotaur that was growling furiously at him.   
Sheesh his breath stinks Ezra thought trying to find something to defend himself.  
Ezra! “a voice said as an arrow struck the Minotaur straight in the eye.

A strong hand grabbed his arm. He looked to see Kanan....A very much angry look on his face. I’m doomed he thought to himself.  
As Kanan dragged him to the base which was a run-down shack on the corner. It had been abandoned years ago before Hera found it and the rest of the crew moved into it. Chopper usually hung outside... dirty mouthed Pegasus. Ezra was the only one that could understand him, and he didn’t really bother to translate for the others or Zeb would probably throttle him.  
‘Told you…I knew you would get caught…” the horse said as he flicked his tail at the flies that seemed to have made a home near Chopper’s makeshift stable.  
“Oh, shut it you overgrown flea bag “Ezra grumbled. Chopper would probably be smirking if he was capable of that.  
Ezra walked into the room as Hera looked up running over. Checking the boy over with worried green eyes. “Ezra…. I told you to wait until Zeb got back” The dryad said noticing the cut on Ezra’s cheek and handing him a washcloth.  
The teen pressed it against his cheek without argument. Not wanting Hera to be madder than she already was. The cut instantly healed as it always did. He put the cloth back down noticing his hoodie was ripped and shredded ...oh well.The jacket was never going to last long anyway.

"You have to be more careful"Kanan scolded adjusting the boy's hoodie around his shoulders.Ezra just huffed looking down at his shoes."I just want to the store...I didn't know-"he started.

"Kid...monsters can smell the sea in your blood...your parentage makes you powerful but monsters can sense you from a mile off"he said.The teen kicked a rock near his shoe looking irritated Kanan couldn't blame him.He wished Ezra had a safe place like he once had but that was a long time ago and now Kanan had to keep him safe. Because the kid's asshole father wouldn't.(Would never say that outloud....).

"I know that Kanan but tired of running every time they show up...I want you to teach me how to fight"Ezra said determined gleam in his eyes.

Kanan sighed he got it he really did being on the run especially since Olympus fell was getting to all of them. They didn’t have a safe place to train anymore every time they seemed to settle down a monster or the ‘inquistors’ seemed to pop out of nowhere.  
“Okay kid ...we'll start tomorrow but...only if you promise not to go off on your own anymore.  
Ezra grumbled.  
“Fine” he said


End file.
